My Room
My Room is a special area of the game that has no impact on actual gameplay, but is purely for visual purposes. My Room can be accessed by tapping the Room icon on the Main Page. Decorating Your Room Decoration storage can be accessed by tapping the middle-left button at the top of the Room page. Categories can be accessed through the scrollbar above the storage display. Room decoration storage can be expanded by tapping the red and white + button by the storage max display in the top right corner of the Decoration Storage screen. 1 Melodisian will expand space by 10 slots. (MAX 1,700)To place an item in your room, tap the item in your storage, then tap the right blue Item button. You can drag the item to where you would like it to be displayed, then touch the green Place button. Some items will have the option to rotate them before placing, and can be rotated by touching the pink Rotate button before placing. Room decorations can be moved after placement by tapping on them, then tapping the red Item button. Room decorations can be put back in the storage by tapping on them, then tapping the purple Away button. Room space can be expanded by going to the Decoration Shop and scrolling to the very rightmost category. 5 Melodisians will expand the space on all sides of the room by 1 square. (Example: Default 10x10 room can be upgraded to 12x12) Editing Your Avatar Your myumon avatar can be edited by tapping the top left button of the Room page. This will take you to a screen displaying your avatar, with four buttons at the top. The buttons on the left are to Room (far left) and Change '(middle left). The buttons to the right are 'Shop (middle right) and Closet (far right). Avatar Change will allow you to edit your avatar's base features, such as gender, fur, eyes and ears/tail. Fashion Shop will list available clothing, hairstyles and accessories you can purchase for your avatar. You can try on items by tapping on them, and tapping them again will take them off. Once you have chosen the items you would like to buy, tap the blue Purchase button on the bottom of the screen. It will confirm the total price with you. Click the blue Yes button to confirm. Fashion Shop will not display items you already own. Closet will display all currently owned outfits, hairstyles and accessories. They can be equipped or unequipped by tapping on their icons. Once you are satisfied with your look, tap the blue Confirm button to equip your items. Decoration Shop The decoration shop can be accessed by tapping the second button from the left at the top of the main Room page. Here you are able to buy furniture to place in your room. To purchase an item, tap the item in the shop. You will be given three options, and Place in Storage(left blue button), and Place in Room (right blue button) and Cancel (bottom black button). Purchase and place in storage will purchase the item and send it to your storage. Purchase and place in room will purchase the item, and then give you the ability to immediately place it in your room without leaving the shop. Arisugawa Factory Decorations The Arisugawa Factory contains seasonal decoration workshops, in which you can turn in factory materials for special exclusive furniture. Please check the Arisugawa Factory page for more details on current decoration workshops. Visiting Friends' Rooms Friends' rooms can be visited by tapping the pink Friend button (second from the right, top of the screen) on the main Room page. The top three tabs are (from left to right) *Friends *"Rockin'!"s given *"Rockin'!"s received. By clicking the blue button next to a friend's name, you can visit their room. Clicking the pink 69! button will send a "Rockin'!" message to that friend, and give you both 10 friend points. You can return to your room by tapping the top left button on the screen.